<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convention Games by Search_N_Destroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426643">Convention Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Search_N_Destroy/pseuds/Search_N_Destroy'>Search_N_Destroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cole Sprouse - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Lili Reinhart - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Female, Anger Management, Battle for Dominance, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Search_N_Destroy/pseuds/Search_N_Destroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole loves attending conventions with the cast of Riverdale..... that is until he meets her.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Sprouse/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convention Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please note this is a complete work of fiction - I.E not real!! I have NO insider knowledge of the inner workings of either Riverdale as a production or anyone used in this works personality or their circumstances. I DO NOT know Cole Sprouse or his relationship with Lili Reinhart, if you do not like the way I have portrayed Lili then that's fine, it's your opinion but I will not amend my creative voice. I do not know the inner workings of Cole's mind or his relationship with Dylan so please do not take anything expressed in this work of fiction as gospel truth. I hope you enjoy my weird little mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing quite like a convention to soothe the restless soul. A place where like-minded people met, disguised as much loved characters from popular culture just searching for a connection in this new generation, and more importantly an escape from the drudgery of modern day life.<br/>
The rooms of the convention center were packed, wall to wall bodies in a crazy array of costumes that gave way to a metaphorical jungle of teenage fantasy’s and adult freedom as each section moved in multicolored synchronicity.<br/>
As always though Cole found himself stuck behind a table, sharpie balanced delicately in his nimble fingers, while a host of different objects, all baring his face, were thrust towards him for a signature. it wasn’t that Cole begrudged his fans, not at all. He had never dismissed the fact that without them he wouldn’t have had the life he does now, but even actors needed some time to decompress and slip off that polished mask they displayed to the world so that they could heal themselves.</p><p>And that’s exactly what both photography and cosplaying did for him, it healed. So did acting to a degree though he was his toughest critic where the latter was concerned. His twin brother Dylan had always been a natural whereas Cole, fifteen minutes younger, needed to work at everything twice as hard. Dylan was born confident he could hold a rooms rapturous attention and seem to thrive in it, unlike Cole who suffered through it all with a great deal of anxiety and self-deprecating jokes.<br/>
He never held it against Dylan though because in truth he looked up to him, even though he never let Dyl in on that secret for fear of some brotherly banter, he was sure he knew he was proud of him.<br/>
No, Cole just wanted a quiet life doing the things he loved with the people he loved, so when Riverdale had come along with its dark punchy theme he quickly realized that this was something he could really make his own. He could finally break away from that cookie-cutter image and stop being just ‘Dylan Sprouse’s twin brother’ or that kid from ‘the suite life of Zack and Cody’ for once he wanted someone to look at something he did and think ‘wow that Cole Sprouse sure can act’ and he felt that he’d achieved that.</p><p>The crowds passed by in waves, faces and names soon forgotten as they all blurred into one. After the hundredth ‘I love you!’ from another female fan wearing a ‘Jughead Jones wuz here’ tee, he found himself longing to be invisible again with just his camera in his hands ready for another covert photoshoot of all the beautiful things his perfectionist eyes could see in front of him.<br/>
He mused quietly about how similar he and his character of Jughead Jones were at times while his hands danced over another glossy poster. He was just contemplating where he himself, Cole, ended and Jughead began when KJ nudged him with his elbow.</p><p>“Dude, watch where you’re signing will you” Coles eyes re-focused on the poster, he startled realizing he had just signed his name over the top of KJ’s by mistake “Honestly, anything to be on top of me huh?” KJ joked in the awkward silence that followed and Cole cringed beside him. As much as he loved KJ he hated it when he joked about things like that. Not because he had anything against homosexuality, but just because in Coles opinion there was entirely too much gay fanfiction about the two of them doing the rounds as it was.<br/>
Even though he knew KJ was just winding the fans up, seeing as they’re both straight, he wasn’t keen on him perpetuating these fantasies, even in Jest. He’d still only just come to terms with people writing gay fanfiction about him and his brother Dylan he thought shuddering inwardly.</p><p>Cole raised his eyes to the girl in front of him who had just giggled along with KJ’s quip, his mind reminding him to be professional yet approachable “Geeze I’m sorry let me get you another poster” but she just smiled in response and tucked a loose strand of chocolate colored hair behind her right ear “It’s okay I like KJ’s idea” she eyed them both a little too wistfully “anyway it’s unique now just like you” she winked but something about it just seemed more awkward than alluring.<br/>
Thanks KJ Cole thought darkly as she continued to stare at them both for longer than was necessary, and as her eyes bore into his own Cole hoped she couldn’t hear him inwardly screaming. “Well, as long as you’re sure” he finally responded once he was sure no actual screaming would escape him, she nodded and he slid the poster back to her.<br/>
She walked away beaming from ear to ear the poster clutched against her chest gleefully as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, no doubt updating social media of her encounter. As Cole watched her retreating away from the table their rep Kirsty bent down beside him.</p><p>“Is everything alright? You seem distracted?” Cole mustered his best smile “I’m fine Kirsty, sorry have we got many more? I could really go for some fresh air and a change of shirt before panel” </p><p>Kirsty nodded “we’ve got twenty more, but I have scheduled you all a couple hours break before panel so you can get washed up and eat something is that okay?” her eyes searched his for any signs it wasn’t before adding as she always did “Or do you want to go now?” Kirsty always gave them the option of bowing out early knowing how draining meet and greets could get, for which they were always thankful.</p><p>“No, I’ll be fine thanks Kirsty” Cole smiled not wanting to disappoint the fans or make Kirsty’s job any harder than it already was. With that she stood back up and gestured over to Dale one of the floor managers, who had held the queue while Kirsty sorted the problem out to restart the queue moving, and they began again.<br/>
Fortunately the twenty people moved fairly quickly this time around so it wasn’t long until everything was shut down and Kirsty was calling to them over the deafening sound of scraping chairs their mandatory return time for panel as each cast member scrabbled towards the exits. Cole was just listening to KJ asking if he wanted to go grab some lunch together when he saw Lili making a beeline for him. “Erm, no sorry I’ll see you at panel though” he said cheerfully clapping the younger man on the shoulder, and shoving his beanie on before ducking into the flowing traffic of people and disappearing quickly before she could reach him.</p><p>He walked fast, head low hoping that peoples masks would obscuring him from being recognized long enough for him to reach the other exit, after all that was the great thing about convention centers they had multiple exits and a whole rabbit warren of corridors.<br/>
He made it to the exit undetected, most probably because people just assumed he was a Jughead cosplayer thanks to that iconic beanie he had liberated from set. He entered the corridor beyond the ‘staff only’ sign back into the hustle and bustle of back stage life, where crew members were coming and going without so much as a thought about who he was so long as his lanyard was on show signaling that it was okay for him to be there.<br/>
He was in the south side of the building now, the canteen on this side was always quieter owing to the fact it was the smallest of the five backstage canteens with a slightly more limited menu, but Cole didn’t mind he wasn’t picky where food was concerned. He snagged some food on his way through before heading to the roof for some peaceful contemplation time and of course that rejuvenating city skyline.</p><p>He could have gone straight back to his room seeing as the hotel they were staying at was attached to the convention center as is mostly the case with these things, but he knew that that would be the first place Lili would go to try and find him. So it would be better to just be here somewhere she would never think to look for him, and somewhere he could escape from everything if only for a little while.<br/>
Things had gotten bad with Lili… again…. But this time Cole was one hundred percent sure he didn’t want her back, not this time. You see Lili had a habit of breaking off their relationship the moment Riverdale broke from filming, but somehow always managed to reel him back in once it recommenced, and Cole began to wonder if she thrived on the chaos of it all.<br/>
She had always openly admitted in interviews that when they first met she had found his voice ‘annoying’ but as time went on it seemed that she found many other things about him that annoyed her. She had always said that she was just trying to push him to be the best version of himself, but honestly she was just changing him into the person she wanted him to be, truth be told she made him feel like he wasn’t good enough and nothing he ever did would be good enough for her.</p><p>He’d always pushed these thoughts away, blaming them on his anxieties but over the summer he’d had time to reflect, time with Dyl and his girlfriend Barbra which quickly brought into sharper focus what a natural relationship was like. And Cole and Lili’s wasn’t it.<br/>
Regardless of all this Cole didn’t think Lili was a bad person and he’d certainly never say anything bad about her either. It wasn’t a case of vilifying his ex, that’s something the fan base already did on a regular basis. No, the fact was as simple as this; they just weren’t suited to one another.<br/>
Their personalities just clashed and as sexy and thrilling as it had started out, it was now just so toxic. Also Cole was pretty sure Lili had no idea that he knew about the hot underwear model she’d been shacked up with over this break, little did she know a mutual friend had kindly e-mailed him over a bunch of very shocking half naked pictures of the pair of them in a compromising position on a sun lounger while attending another mutual friends birthday party.</p><p>But what did he care if she was sleeping with someone else while they were broken up? He’d never been a petty man, and he definitely would never compromise her dignity by bringing it up to shame her or score points. And anyway it signified how he was feeling about their relationship now anyway; it was dead in the water.<br/>
But she had of course come back as she always did with constant texts and requesting phone calls from him two days before they were due to fly back out to Vancouver for filming. Dylan had suggested blocking her number, but Cole wasn’t that cold. He couldn’t just ghost her after everything they had been through together, so instead he had just taken to ignoring the messages for now until he knew how best to handle it, Something of which she hadn’t taken too kindly to.<br/>
It was fortuitous that the show had decided to go in a slightly different direction, with season five flashing forward in time by five years it meant that ‘bughead’ had been seriously dialed back until the characters actually broke up and eventually went their separate ways romantically.</p><p>The upside of this was that there were hardly any scenes with just the two of them, meaning that Cole could use his cast mates for support during their scenes together, and he always had someone else to talk to during resets. It also meant a lot less kissing, though Lili had already figured out a way around those scenes so that anytime they did have to kiss she would actively try to make it as sexual as possible, even if it didn’t call for it.<br/>
This included rubbing her body against his and trying as much as possible to slide her tongue into his mouth on every kiss just so he could see what he was missing. It would almost work too some days but Cole always managed to remind himself that this wasn’t what he wanted anymore so that when the director shouted cut he was able to just walk away from a very vexed Lili.<br/>
He’d become good at avoiding her, until Dylan pointed out what a hypocrite he was being seeing as he didn’t want to ghost her number but he was doing it just fine in person. So the time came for them to sit down and talk it through like adults, the only problem being that Lili hadn’t taken no for an answer and after the filth time of her trying to climb into his lap and seduce him into sleeping with her he gave up and left, so saying they had unfinished business was an understatement. </p><p>Cole sighed willing his brain to forget everything else so he could just take in the view of the city from his rooftop vantage point undisturbed. The chicken sandwich and chips he had acquired from the canteen working wonders on his energy levels and overall mood, but all too soon it was time to walk that familiar route back to his room in order to get showered and dressed for the panel section of the convention.<br/>
He knew he had to sit next to Lili for panel because she had engineered it with the stage manager, something he was mentally preparing himself for. He hurried along, reaching his room in record-time, he showered and changed as swiftly as he could before turning his attention to trying to style his unruly hair. He’d always been asked by the show runners not to wear a beanie when doing public appearances, as Jughead’s style was seen as intellectual property, he’d guessed they didn’t want anyone having a chance of taking photo’s when the network always released promo shots of the characters themselves. But today, for the first time in hid life Cole wished he could be lazy and throw a hat on.</p><p>He finally got himself ready, albeit a little later than he would have ideally liked to be leaving, he slipped out of the room and back into the corridor. Walking quicker than usual in case anyone had been waiting for him, he decided to take the stairs for the same reason even though he knew it would be slower than the elevator.<br/>
Taking the stairs two at a time Cole reached the bottom landing, rounding the corner hastily he suddenly felt something collide hard with his chest. There was a flutter of paper as loose pieces burst forth from a stack of brightly colored notebooks someone had been holding, a tidal wave of pens, books, and scribbled notes littering the floor as they cursed softly.<br/>
Cole stared down at the person who had clearly been knocked off of their feet by the impact while they haphazardly tried to re-organize everything they’d just dropped. The woman in question was petite most likely in her late twenties the same as Cole himself, she had shoulder length dyed forest green hair that fell in waves just past her collarbone. She wore an oversized dark hooded cardigan that draped dramatically off one shoulder and a pair of ripped up black jeans tucked into chunky black spiked Jeffery Campbell high heeled boots.<br/>
Cole immediately crouched down to help her, a cascade of apologies leaving his lips when he spotted the ripped up red t-shirt she was wearing read ‘If lost, please return to Cole Sprouse’<br/>
His hand paused in mid-air still with pieces of paper he’d collected from the floor and he sighed when his eyes fell on the slogan. She, in response, rolled her eyes taking the paper from him “Calm yourself Cold Sprouts, it’s called irony” he noticed that she had a British accent which took him off guard for a second.</p><p>“Irony?” Cole repeated dumbly earning him another winged liner clad eye roll </p><p>“Yeah, can you spell it?” her tone was irritated, almost as if he was boring her </p><p>“Wow, are you always this charming, or have I just gotten lucky?” Cole countered starring her fully in her face defiantly, his blue eyes blazing at the sudden unprovoked disrespect </p><p>“Well as much as I’d love to continue this little tête-à-tête, or battle of wits if you will, you are woefully under skilled and I am late” she started towards the stairs but Cole threw his arm out blocking her path.</p><p>“And yet here you are, running around a convention wearing a T-shirt with my name on it” he made his tone conversational but couldn’t help but edge it with sarcasm.</p><p>She smirked “Then thank the universe with honoring its promise” she gestured to the slogan with her free hand “and providing you with yet another opportunity to stroke your already over inflated ego” </p><p>Cole smirked back raising an eyebrow as he starred into those kohl lined green eyes “You think about me and stroking in the same sentence?” he lowered his voice seductively as he tried to gauge her true intentions, was this bravado or did she really have animosity towards him? before continuing “I think someone has a secret obsession if you ask me” he was enjoying this all a little too much, there was something about this girl that irritated him and amused him in equal measure and he had a sudden urge to rile her up more.</p><p>She didn’t miss a beat “Only because you’re such a massive wanker” she smiled with faux sweetness before pushing her way past his arm to continue up the stairs</p><p>“You didn’t tell me your name” Cole called after her sarcasm dripping from each word, her voice echoed back to him from somewhere above where he was standing.</p><p>“You’re right, I didn’t” and with that he heard the door of the landing above slam shut with a deafening reverberation. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Coles little interruption he was seriously late to panel, putting himself into Kirsty’s bad books which was no place anyone wanted to be. He’d tried to explain to her once the panel had ended and they were being held back in the conference room, and the fans had been dismissed and filed out for the evening.<br/>
But she wasn’t having any of it, and worse still Cole could see Lili smirking behind Kirsty’s back while he was being chewed out. He was still apologizing when Roberto approached the group “Okay Kirsty, I think he gets it. Can you go sort that matter for me please?” he said dismissing her before turning to Cole “she’s only cross because firstly she thought you had been ‘fan-napped’ and secondly the promoter shouted at her for not being able to ‘manage the talent’ and putting the whole timings behind schedule, so it comes from a place of love and career frustration” </p><p>He stepped back hands gesturing to the others that they needed to gather around him, they all complied and he began “Okay guys, so I know you’re all wondering why we’ve held you all here. Hell I bet you’re even wondering what I am doing here right?” he paused while they all nodded in agreement. Because usually when the director came calling at one of these events it usually meant something was going to happen.<br/>
“well we have a very exciting opportunity going forward into season five. As you all know I am the chief creative officer of Archie comics, but that doesn’t mean I’m responsible for everything with the magazines. The team at AC would like a chance to put their own stamp on season fives scripts…”</p><p>“so basically AC don’t like the poor writing that the CW endorsed from Netflix” Skeet chimed in always the brutally honest one. Roberto grimaced meaning that Skeet had hit the nail on the head.</p><p>They were all aware that the script writers at Netflix weren’t the best, they’d all at one point or another joked about the poor plot holes and shoddy storylines in interviews but now it seemed the team at Archie’s agreed.<br/>
Cole had been in the industry long enough to know that this was a rescue mission at this point – if the CW and Netflix didn’t hand the script writing over to Archie’s for creative control they could lose their rights to the characters, ending their partnership and in turn Riverdale thanks to creative differences.<br/>
“We’re just trying a new creative direction Skeet” Roberto corrected “we’re bringing in one of Archie comics best writers, she’s been with us for five years now and is single handedly responsible for some of our best-selling issues. She’s our very own Jughead Jones if you will”<br/>
Murmurs broke out around the cast members as Roberto gave them all a moment to digest the information, in the meantime Kirsty had returned with someone beside her. Roberto looked awkward for a moment like someone trying to make a good impression to their boss.</p><p>“Ah here she is! Everyone please meet our writer extraordinaire: Arianna Cuttings, our newly appointed lead screen writer” </p><p>Coles eyes widened in surprise as Roberto ushered the same green haired girl that not three hours ago he had the misfortune of meeting in the stairway. She’d changed her Tee to a strappy white vest top that didn’t entirely hide the red bra she was wearing, her face however had the same resting bitch look as before though.<br/>
“I go by Ari actually Roberto. Hi everyone, I look forward to completely overhauling Netflix’s travesty of an Archie inspired TV show” Roberto clearer his throat and she placed a hand on his shoulder “Yes I know, you did your best with what you had to work with” Roberto looked flustered but said nothing.</p><p>“You look a bit young to be an expert in writing” Cole scoffed before he could stop himself, he had no idea why but she brought out the worst in him whenever she was around and he just found dark enjoyment in their mutual verbal abuse.    </p><p>“And yet you play a seventeen year old writer who writes Baxter brothers detective novels, I’ll just let that sink in for a minute” there was a collective sharp intake of breath as the rest of the cast and crew watched the pair of them.</p><p>“I can assure you Cole, Arianna is the best in her field and she’s only two years younger than you” Roberto tried to smooth the situation “You of all people should know that talent develops young”</p><p>“Why on earth would you think that he of all people would know that?” she asked Roberto scathingly </p><p>“Oh god!” KJ shouted laughing before noticing Kirsty’s stern look and covering his mouth in a not so subtle manner.</p><p>Cole flushed feeling the heat of rage creeping into his cheeks, she had a way of getting under his skin in a way no other person had before, he hated and craved it all at the same time like a masochist. </p><p>“I bet you’re just a sad little British girl who couldn’t cut it as an actress, so she picked up a pen and paper to write all her angst down just so someone would pay her a little bit of attention” Cole had done it now, he’d finally released a portion of all the anger and hurt he’d been suppressing for half a year right in front of everyone.</p><p>“Col---“ but Ari cut him off “it’s alright Roberto Cole’s not use to interacting with other humans without his twin brother whispering instructions in his ear” she looked Cole up and down then one eyebrow raised sarcastically “Though he has perfected his ventriloquist act, you can’t even see the hand up his arse now a days” </p><p>Cole was suddenly fuming again “Fuck you bitch!” she smiled darkly in response “what was that? I can’t hear you with Dylan’s cock in your mouth” KJ made a grab for Cole sensing how things were escalating while the others looked at each other in shock.<br/>
Roberto looking red and embarrassed squeaked out “that’s enough the pair of you!” then once he had recomposed himself he added “we’re ALL going to have to learn to get along with one another so buck your ideas up! For now though you’re all excused” he waved his hand dismissing them.</p><p>Ari wheeled around following Kirsty without another word while the others broke off chatting amongst themselves about anything from the scene that they had just witnessed to where they were going for dinner.<br/>
Lili tried to grab hold of Cole again but he was still wound up and not in the mood to talk to her “well, she’s a bitch. Want to come keep me company? We could go back to mine and order room service” she slid her hands up his chest seductively but Cole caught her by the wrists firmly “No Lili I don’t” he pushed her away gently trying to reinforce his boundaries to her, but she persisted.</p><p>“Come on Cole, when are you going to stop pretending you hate me? Isn’t it exhausting?” he sighed frustrated “I don’t hate you Lili, but I don’t want this either. So can you just leave me alone for once?” she smiled sweetly before pressing her palm to his crotch causing Cole to jump at the sudden unwanted contact “Just kiss me and we’ll see if that’s what you really want” </p><p>Cole felt the savagery return to him as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard, her eyes wide from his sudden and unusual anger “Stop being a pathetic damaged little girl and wake the fuck up. I don’t want you, in fact you make me physically sick when you touch me so how about you stay away from me and keep sleeping with people who will love you one night at a time”</p><p>He let her go and she stumbled backwards eyes welling up with tears before she turned and walked away silently sobbing with her hand covering her mouth. He knew he had hut her and winced as the shame made a home inside his ribcage, he shouldn’t have lost his temper with her like that Cole thought as he trudged back to his room.<br/>
Lili had her own mental health problems and he had always in the past tried to be patient with her, but it was almost like she was so desperate to be loved that she consumed people who tried to love her. Stripping their identity in the process and replacing it with a molded version of what she wanted them to be, it was borderline cannibalistic in nature and this time Cole had just snapped, because yet again she was telling him what HE wanted. This heavy feeling would live with him forever now, a constant reminder of this own cruelty and he hated it.</p><p> </p><p>The next few months of filming were torturous, not only was Lili now being as difficult as possible whenever they had a scene together, thanks to his asshole behavior at the convention, but he also has Ari’s constant input on set to contend with too.<br/>
She was stifling his creativity to the point that he felt suffocated, she was being so critical about his portrayal of Jughead that Cole didn’t feel like the character was his own anymore. She’d been hard on everyone on set but she was a thousand times worse where he was concerned, that he had even gone to the bosses complaining that she had a vendetta against him.<br/>
The new scripts were great there was no getting away from it. The writing was clear and concise and more importantly the scenarios were plausible with no plot holes to exploit, but their constant fights on set were getting out of hand and everyone arunf them has started to feel uneasy when they came to set, it also held up production for weeks at a time.</p><p>It had gotten so bad that if the fans would have allowed it the network would have gotten Ari to completely write Jughead out of the show, but even they knew that it would be the death of Riverdale to get rid of one of the four leads.<br/>
One night after set Cole was summoned to one of the hotels imperial suites by Roberto and the rest of the production managers for a meeting. He hadn’t even bothered changing out of costume, hoping the serpent’s jacket might add a little weight to his moodiness and let them know that he was seriously ticked off about everything. When he had arrived at the suite he was lead into the main dining area, a massive rectangular table stood in the middle of the wide open space, the four main managers, Kirsty and Roberto sat at the table and at the head of the table was Ari.</p><p>“Oh great here she is, the wicked witch of the west. Are you here to release the flying monkeys?” Cole drawled with as much venom as he could</p><p>“I would but they tell me that if I throw you out of a window you can’t actually fly. So as per usual you are useless to me” she smiled darkly in return</p><p>“Okay you two” Roberto sounded weary as he rubbed his eyes in a mixture of exhaustion and exasperation “we’ve all had enough of this feud. So we’ve called you both here for an intervention” Cole eyed his skeptically as Ari rolled her eyes “you know when two people in a creative process have a conflict it affects everyone on set so we’re having an intervention. You two are going to be locked in this room until you work through whatever this is and come to an amicable resolution”          </p><p>“I hope you’re joking” Cole said looking at each manager in turn while Ari laughed hollowly </p><p>“So you’re prepared to pay my bail money” she kicked her feet up on the table her usual spiked heels resting there dangerously while she played with what looked like a serpent’s flic knife from set, though it was actually a letter opener.</p><p>“Yes we’re serious, no you’re not allowed that” Kirsty plucked the letter opener out of Ari’s hands “and bail money won’t be necessary. But you will be locked in here together for the whole night or until you both grow up and start behaving like adults” she looked from one to the other in turn.</p><p>“But that’s false imprisonment! It’s illegal!” Cole whined “Call your lawyer, I dare you” Kirsty said and the look in her eyes told him she was serious.</p><p>“Oooh let him do it Kirsty, I want to see him cry like the little bitch he is” Ari grinned teasingly </p><p>“This is our point, just try not to kill each other” Roberto sighed as he started ushering the others out. It was the end of the discussion, the door clicked shut behind them all as the lock clunked into place a shocked Cole realized he was stuck here, trapped with Ari of all people.<br/>
He rounded on her “What exactly is your problem with me!?” she looked at him evenly, not fazed by his anger “Oh are we starting this little therapy session already? God you’re desperate to get away aren’t you” the thought amused her wickedly.</p><p>Cole was angry he had enough to deal with these days without this too “You’re honestly one of the most infuriating people I have ever had to misfortune of meeting! You seem to think you’re this super cool edgy goth chick and everyone is below you” </p><p>Ari slid her heels off the glass dining table top with a screech that set his teeth on edge, getting to her feet she looked more animated than she had done during the whole interaction with the managers, fire blazing in her green eyes. “Oh, am I? Yet you are the tortured artist who posts sad high-fashion photography to Insta with some sanctimonious caption” </p><p>Cole felt dangerous, he wanted to scream and shout and throw things around the suite and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t a violent person, he wasn’t someone who was fazed by others perceptions of who he was and yet she had this toxic effect on him that made him want to physically fight her and it scared him.<br/>
“You literally make no fucking sense!” he growled “You are completely uninterested in getting to know someone as a person, you only want to look at one thing about their social media that annoys you and make all your decisions from there, you’re such a hypocrite” </p><p>She scoffed “It’s not just to do with your social media it’s you as a person. You think you’re oh so debonair, swaning around the place with your issues of vogue and your stupid silk shirts getting all your shit comped because girls are dumb enough not to charge you for your Starbucks so you’ll take pictures with them. It’s narcissistic and quite frankly deplorable” </p><p>Cole reeled “So you’re annoyed because sometimes I get things for free? Because I’ve worked hard over my career and people like to offer me things? What am I supposed to do Ari throw gifts back at people like an asshole” </p><p>“As per usual Cole, you’re missing the point entirely!” she laughed but nothing about the sound was humorous “You chat shit to people all the time about backing the ‘working man’ but you’re not anything like them. You’re a professional liar you have a career that is a hobby! You have never worked a menial job for minimum wage and wondered how to make ends meet in your life… you’re a dick and worse still you believe the shit you come out with” </p><p>Ari stormed off into the lounge area of the suite with Cole hot on her heels “You have no idea what I have done in my life, you have no idea what my mental state is or my demons or anything. You only see what I want you to see Ari so excuse me if you’re not special enough to me for me to want to let you in” </p><p>Ari threw her arms up in the air frustration and anger painted on her petite face and Cole couldn’t help but think of how she resembled an archangel at war, furious and beautiful and terrifying. She roared the sound animalistic as she aimed a kick at the mahogany coffee table. To Cole’s surprise, Ari managed to send the piece of furniture clear across the room with the kick, where it collided with the French doors that lead out to the balcony.<br/>
“You’re a fucking psychopath” he told her as she squared up to him “I just don’t fucking like you okay!” she shouted their height difference no longer an issue thanks to her heels. She slapped him hard across the face, the blow stinging as the shock took over Cole. Without thinking he grabbed her by the throat marching her across the room to the wall opposite, where he pinned her firmly with his body “Don’t you fucking dare!” he growled back at her </p><p>She lifted her chin defiantly her green eyes staring into his blue ones but there was something different behind them. The loathing was there but there was something else hiding in the depths like a snake in tall grass, waiting for its moment to strike.<br/>
Neither of them spoke they just existed there in this moment of absolution, was she as turned on as he was all of a sudden? “If you don’t stop I’ll have no choice but to restrain you” Cole threatened the embers in her eyes dancing as he reflexively squeezed her throat a little harder, her stare unwavering as she spat the words back at him “I wish you fucking would” there was heat behind the venom and he could feel the arousal stirring in him.<br/>
It was wrong, it felt wrong but yet Cole couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t stop wanting to suddenly punish her, to dominate her in a way that was so out of character for him that it made him feel sick at how much he liked it. </p><p>In his reverie he failed to notice her hands coming up before she thumped him full force in the shoulders, his hand let go of her throat as he staggered backwards into the center of the main living area again.<br/>
She took her boots off, throwing them at his head in a fit of rage though he managed to duck the onslaught “Who the fuck throws their shoes during an argument?” Cole mocked. Ari dove towards him again catching him full in the ribs as they tumbled to the ground her pinning him down savagely “I want to destroy you, you arrogant little prick” Cole was winded for a moment as he lay there beneath her “Oh no no, I think you want to fuck me you just can’t handle it” he liked how that one simple statement irritated her more than usual.<br/>
“Can you hear that?” Ari asked darkly “That’s the sound of my vagina dying” she sneered and Cole grinned sadistically “Lucky I’m good at mouth to mouth then” Ari shuddered and he seized his moment, placing his hand on the back of her neck he pulled her face towards his crashing their mouths together like two magnets finding one another.</p><p>It was intense, an electrical storm of hate and passion mixing around them as he forced his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss until she whimpered on top of him. Cole had never felt such heat, such longing as he did with her. His whole body ached like he’d ran a marathon while his dick hardened in response to this stimuli.<br/>
She broke the kiss first pulling back “You disgust me” she said trying to keep her usually cool composure but Cole noticed that she couldn’t help grinding herself down on top of his crotch no matter how subtle the movements, her eyes not meeting his.<br/>
“Do you want to look at me and say that?” he was enjoying how uncomfortable this was making her “Or do you want to keep grinding yourself against my hard dick” she glared at him this time, eyes furious teeth clenched “Shut up” </p><p>He sat up so that she was now straddling his lap “You’re not quite so eloquent when you’re turned on are you? And yet they say its men who have blood pulled away from the brain to fuel other areas” Ari thumped him hard in the chest “I’m getting really sick and tired of you hitting me” Cole warned as she pelted him with more blows her anger rising like a wave once more.<br/>
“Okay that’s it” Cole grabbed Ari by the wrists with one hand while he expertly slipped his other arm around her waist and hoisted her sideways until she lay across his lap. She protested and struggled at the sudden upheaval but he just kept her wrists tight in his left hand, his right pinning her back down.<br/>
Once she had finally stopped writhing against his restraint Cole took his right hand off her back, allowing his fingers to play around the hemline of the black strappy skater dress she was wearing. He pulled her skirt up gently over the swell of her round backside uncovering her black lace thong. Leaning awkwardly to the side Cole pressed his lips to the delicious curve of her smooth butt cheek and Ari whimpered.</p><p>“Let’s see if you like being hit continually” using the whole of his palm Cole spanked Ari’s ass firmly enough that it shocked her, but yet softly enough that it didn’t injure her. He started slowly at first, savoring the punishing because to Cole it had been a long time coming and Ari had definitely deserved all he was giving her right now for her behavior.<br/>
His spanks became more frequent until she was gasping, near inaudible moans escaping her lips as the muscles in her shoulders flexed with each strike. When Cole finally stopped she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding before composing herself enough to ask “is that all you’ve got?” </p><p>“Oh Ari, we’re just getting started” she flipped her hair over her shoulder as her face peered back at him “Oh Dylan” she moaned staring Cole defiantly in the face and when he shook his head she clarified “Oh, I’m sorry I just thought I should moan a man’s name not a little boy’s” her words were designed to cut him but Cole just smiled back in response<br/>
“You really have a need for me to punish you don’t you, sick and twisted little lady” he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her thong before teasingly slow he pulled it down her thighs and off completely, discarding it on the floor beside him.<br/>
He pulled her waist up so she was no longer laying over his lap, but more kneeling with her arms flat on the floor so that her body made a bridge across his. Cole moved his left hand from around Ari’s wrists to the back of her neck so she was still restrained but in a slightly better position for what came next.</p><p>The pad of his right hands middle finger ran gently down her slit causing her body to jolt violently “Steady” Cole murmured teasingly before his thumb brushed her clit and Ari pushed her knees apart further “Dirty girl” he chuckled knowing exactly what she wanted, he could feel her body starting to hum with anticipation.<br/>
Cole pushed his middle finger into her pussy right up to the knuckle making sure Ari could feel the cool metal of the ring he wore as part of his Jughead costume, she moaned in response the sound making his dick ache again. When he pushed his index finger inside her to join the other she tried to push back against it in an attempt to force them deeper but Cole held her in place “You’re not the one in charge here” he could feel how wet she was as he pumped them in an out of her savagely each stroke pulling breathy moans from those pouty lips of hers.<br/>
He could feel her muscles getting tighter as he started to graze her clit with his thumb at the same time as scissoring her with his fingers, Ari reached back trying to grab at his shirt in an attempt to regain a little control over the situation but Cole denied her by pushing her hand away. He was confident that she was going to cum soon, he could see it in the way her back arched her breathing quickened and her insides wet heat rose. But Cole didn’t want to give her the satisfaction so just as she was about to come undone he pulled his fingers out and stopped all contact.</p><p>Ari’s face was blushed red a thin layer of sweat from her arousal visible on her beautiful pale skin as she turned to face him wide eyed “What the fuck!?” she demanded her voice breathy and trembling “You didn’t actually think I’d let you get what you wanted did you?” she moved then coming to straddle his lap their bodies impossibly close as she leant in to whisper in his ear “But I always win” sliding her hand down between their bodies to rest her hand on the obvious bulge in Coles jeans.<br/>
He closed his eyes as the feeling of her touch set his already frazzled nerves on fire and he licked his lips slowly. Ari pushed the serpent jacket from Coles shoulders stripping it off effortlessly hands returning to the neck of his t-shirt she ripped the material like it was a paper bag literally tearing it off his body.</p><p>There was always something slightly dangerous and fierce about Ari a literal force of nature when she put her mind to it, and no matter how much Cole tried to convince himself otherwise he couldn’t help but secretly admit that it turned him on.<br/>
Her mouth found the hollow of his neck kissing, biting and sucking as she tried to leave her mark hands running over his bare chest while she rocked her hips suggestively. Cole wanted more grabbing the hem of her dress, Ari breaking away and raising her arms to aid him, Cole pulled it up and over her head leaving Ari sat completely naked in his lap.<br/>
Her body was petite and beautiful like a porcelain figurine of an angel, but Cole knew that looks were quite often deceiving and hell was housed in Ari’s chest the flames of its fire ready and willing to burn him to cinders at any given moment. He pushed her back a silent signal for her to stand up while he scrambled to his feet, seconds later Ari returned to him hands furiously working on his belt buckle then his jean buttons until she rid him of them entirely.</p><p>Ari jumped and Cole just about managed to catch her as her legs wrapped around his hips, she didn’t want to kiss him because he suspected that an act like that was too romantic to Ari. No she wanted to devour him, to break him this wasn’t about emotion this was about dominance, about sex and darkness.<br/>
Her hands were at his throat now, squeezing willing him to rise to the unspoken challenge in her eyes the fire between her legs threatening to overcome him. Cole carried her to the master bedroom where he unceremoniously threw her down onto the bed smirking as she scowled up at him.<br/>
He kicked his boxers off standing in front of her with his hard dick in his hand “You still seem to think you’re in control here Ari, but you’re not I am” she scoffed rolling her eyes as she laid back on her elbows “you can’t even control your own dick so I think we both know who’s really in control here”<br/>
Placing his hands under her knees Cole pulled Ari sharply to the edge of the bed forcing her to sit as his hand went to the back of her neck, winding into the hair at the nape of her neck firmly his lips going to her ear “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to crave my dick like heroin. Every time you see me around set you’re going to cum in your panties just from the memory of my dick inside you” he heard her breath catch and he smiled to himself as he stood back up stroking his cock lazily as she eyed it.</p><p>He tugged a little at her hair in his hand lining the tip of his throbbing cock to her lips, when she refused to open her mouth Cole took his hand from himself and reached now to pinch her hard nipple rolling its bud around between his thumb and forefinger to which he earned a low moan from Ari.<br/>
Her eyes were defiant and never pleading which is what Cole liked, he didn’t want a slave or a submissive he wanted someone who could hold their own, who saw the fire in his eyes and wanted to play with it to defy him. Ari wrapped her hand around the base of Cole’s cock swallowing the tip with a hum as she began to suck hard her mouth working up and down his thick shaft while he continued to caress each of her breasts in turn.<br/>
Cole moaned gruffly the feeling of her wet mouth enveloping his sensitive cock muddling his thoughts, his leaking tip ramming into the back of her throat causing his hips to buck uncontrollably. Ari pulled back allowing him to slip out of her mouth but wickedly licking the pre cum off of his tip just to mock his disappointment at not letting him finish.</p><p>He pushed Ari backwards lifting her legs so her ass was off the side of the bed, balanced only by Cole supporting the back of her thighs with his hands. She growled the sounds feral “What you going to do about it bitch?” Cole knelt down hooking Ari’s legs over his shoulders as he buried his face in her wet pussy his tongue pressing and lapping at her engorged clit her moans bouncing off the walls like a symphony of sin.<br/>
He liked to watch her struggle writhing as she tried to hold back all the wonderful dirty sounds she was making, her pussy relaxed and opening up as it begged him to go deeper. She was losing control slipping into madness as he drove his tongue deeper inside her, her hands reaching down to grab at him fruitlessly “Say my name and I’ll let you cum” he promised wickedly as she warred with herself, her mind refusing to admit that all this pleasure was being caused by him, Cole, and she hated it.</p><p>She said nothing so Cole continued “if only you could see how open your pretty little hole is just for me, your dirty thirsty little wet hole screaming to be filled. Can you feel it twitching?” she grunted in frustration and tried to strike him again but Cole just caught her hand in his, pushing it down between her legs so she could feel for herself and her body shuddered violently.<br/>
He removed her hand so he could continue his assault on her clit sucking hard until, unable to resist anymore she screamed his name “COLE!” signaling that she was ready to cum. He pushed two fingers back inside her still sucking, then Ari’s world unraveled her body tensed up shaking hands fisted in the bedsheets, her climax overtook her body and she came hard squirting into Coles mouth deliciously. </p><p>He didn’t want to give her a moment to recover, he knew how sensitive she was now and he wanted her to feel everything he did to her on a phenomenal level while her orgasm was still coming in waves. Cole stood again pushing her legs further apart he pushed his rock hard cock inside her making sure she took everything, guttural moans ripping out of her back arching up off the mattress as he fucked into her over and over again.<br/>
“Ah, FUCK ARI!” Cole moaned barely keeping his thoughts straight because the feeling of her arousal was so potent he could nearly smell the sex and pheromones in the air around them “God you’re so tight mmmmh FUUUUUUUUUCK” he was smashing into her now harder than he’d meant to but he couldn’t stop the intoxication.<br/>
“Harder…. Harder….Harder…. fill me up, fill all that pussy” Ari moaned her face a picture of dark ecstasy she had lost all control from her usual composed self now sitting up enough so she could dig her nails into his arms but Cole didn’t care, they were both getting so close now.<br/>
“I’m going to fill you with my cum until it drips down your legs” he panted shocking himself at how dirty she had made him, unlike anyone else he’d been with before. He could feel her muscles tightening as she began to chant his name like a prayer, the heat in the room was rising the sweat on their skin shimmering under the artificial light, moans rising as their minds slipped away into nothingness.<br/>
“Ari… I’m going to…. I can’t….ugh…. fuck….Ari” Cole was coming undone, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as his thrusts became more erratic “Cole…. Ugh…. Push that cock deeper and fill me with that twin seed of yours you little bitch!” Ari cried out between gritted teeth, that was all it took, Cole surrendered to his climax at the same time Ari did their cum mixing as both let their bodies succumb to their dirty pleasure moaning like whores.</p><p>Cole pulled out of Ari collapsing onto his back on the bed beside her both their chests rising and falling in unison from the waves still washing over the pair of them, thirty minutes passed without so much as a word between them until Ari finally spoke “I hope you don’t think because of this I like you” Cole chuckled “of course not” she eyed him suspiciously “Good” before rolling onto her side “it’s just sex Cole” she yawned lazily.<br/>
“But we’re going to have to stop arguing on set, just so everyone thinks their intervention worked” she snorted softly into the pillow beside him “fine, but I still don’t like you” she murmured and Cole grinned “Good, that means it’ll be easier for me to punish fuck you off set” he couldn’t see her face but he was sure she was smirking, either way Cole thought let the games begin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>